


[podfic] Full of Grace

by Odsbodkins, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cosmic Cube, Crisis of Faith, M/M, Mindwiping, Podfic, Recovery, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Road Trips, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier comics storyline - ignores the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In an alternate universe, Steve Rogers falls from the train and becomes the Winter Soldier. Bucky Barnes crashes the Hydra plane into the Arctic, and is awoken seventy years later to be made Captain America.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>For a prompt on the Steve/Bucky Fest, which requested this premise with a happy ending."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869319) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



 

 **Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **********Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, The Cosmic Cube, Mind-Wiping, Brainwashing, Religious Ideation, The Winter Soldier Comics Storyline, Steve Rogers Is The Winter Soldier, Crisis of Faith, Amnesia, Road Trips, Angst With A Happy Ending

 **Length:**  02:00:06  
 ****  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an [ **mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_AVG\)%20_Full%20of%20Grace_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 

 


End file.
